


Sail with me

by coffee_inThe_morning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, F/F, Fareeha misses Angela like crazy, I hope you understand, Overwatch is a big ship, Pharmercy, i know summary is shit, teach me how to tag, they are pirates, treasure hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_inThe_morning/pseuds/coffee_inThe_morning
Summary: 'Overwatch' is a group of brave pirates that sails under Captain's Jack command. As befits pirates they search for wealth and appreciation sailing the most dangerous of seas.





	1. Chapter 1

„Full sail!” chief mate Hanzo shouted. His command echoed through mouths of other sailors until black sails filled with the wind and gained speed which the ship had been yearning for.

Fresh breeze messed up her hair but dried out sweat dribbling down her forehead. She had strained muscles one last time before she secured the sheet to the cleat.

The journey was incredibly long. After 5 weeks non-stop on the open-sea there were still no signs of landscape at all. _Anywhere you look you see horizon, only horizon, fucking horizon!_

The crew started to have second thoughts about the success of captain’s big plans. What was more surprising she was getting frustrated with the situation as well.

Jack really was a great, charismatic leader. There was a clear reason they chose him to be the captain every year. So far he has never let his crew down. He was trusted by all members of ‘Overwatch’. When he presented to them his newest plan on how they would ‘easily’ get rich again no single man said no because of that deep respect for Jack. At the same time they also agreed it was madness, yet neither of them was a coward so they couldn’t refuse. Fareeha also knew Jack was always right but five weeks was still far too long. What she was concerned about the most were the supplies, they had to reduce everyone’s portions to minimum 2 weeks ago. No wonder people started to bicker.

She grasped wooden railing of starboard so hard her knuckles went white, then she looked down at the water waving and splashing the side of the ship. She was sick of this. The sun burned her skin, salty air gave her chapped lips, lack of steady ground gave her headaches. She was SICK of this!

During yesterday crew's debate she promised to talk with Jack about their doubts and ask him to return home. Because of what her mother meant to the captain, Fareeha had a special privilege and really good influence on him.

She was in the middle of preparing her arguments for her speech when another ship positioned itself next to ‘Overwatch’. It was a smaller watercraft but nevertheless something to be proud of. The ‘Reaper’s revenge’, belonged to a man with the same name - Reaper, the captain of Talon pirates - was a prize won in last boarding ‘Overwatch’ crew did one month ago, thanks to a bold stealth that Angela came up with.

Speaking of whom, Fareeha didn’t need to search too long to finally spot blond hair and a beautiful smile on a beautiful face. That view made her forget about all previous problems she was thinking of. The biggest problem she had was lack of that pirate woman next to her. Why Jack ordered them to stay on different boards Fareeha couldn’t figure out. Angela was so close yet still too far away. They weren’t able to touch not even speak to each other for five exhausting, boring weeks, and _who knows how long it’s going to take until I at least hear her voice again_.

Verbal communication has been impossible in their situation, beside the strong sound of the wind and waves hitting the hull there was always someone talking, shouting or singing on the board. So during first week of sailing they invented their own kind of a sign language. At first it was just simple “hello, how are you?”, “I’m ok”, “I miss you” or “I love you”. But as the time went by their language improved and in the third week they spoke fluently using complicated signs and both sides understood everything… anyway they thought so. Everyday when the sun was high in the sky they had as many of silent conversations as the circumstances let them to.

“Afternoon beautiful”, Fareeha started with waving her hand and then caressing her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Hello handsome” Angela motioned the same moves yet she always had a thing for calling her lover ‘handsome’ so Fareeha liked to translate it that way, “How are you holding on?”.

“Honestly we should return”, brown hand pointed to the back of the ship, “I don’t understand why he is ready to starve us to death because of that stupid tale someone told him ”, she rolled her eyes in exaggerated way although Angela couldn’t see it.

“Here is my baby always thinking about food”, the blonde giggled. Fareeha had bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows before she responded, “It’s not the food I would like to eat now.”

“Oh mein Gott. Are you for real?” Angela hid her face in her hands to cover her instant blush.

“Well, I am”, Fareeha assured, “Though sometimes I think you are unreal. Angels do not wander around our world just like that,” here she snapped her fingers.

“And here I am.”

“True… I love you, my angel.”

“And I love you” pale palm were put on a left breast where the heart is.

“Tonight I’m going to ask him to sail back”, Angela shook her head at these sings, “Good luck with that.”

“I miss you so much, I don’t want to wait God knows how long until we see the fucking…” she didn’t have a chance to finish when she heard Junkrat’s call,

“LAAAND!”, he poked out of the foretop, “I see an island! Get the captain!”

Suddenly the door to captain’s cabin flew open and Jack stormed out of there. The crew gathered quickly on board and watched in complete silence as he took out the spyglass and following Junkrat’s co-ordinates looked through it. Few second passed and he spoke,

“Set a course, lads! Your sacrifice will be rewarded tonight!”, at that everyone raised their fists or cutlasses in the air as irresistible joy filled their hearts. Jack fired two shots to the sky to pass the good news to the other ship. Soon both crews were laughing, dancing and singing sea shanties with a sudden energy and hope they hadn’t felt since they left Port Dorado.

Fareeha found herself in Reinhardt’s arms. He spun her around as if she was a little girl who weighed nothing. Thick accent hit her ears, “Finally Fareeha! We’ll finally get rich again”, he laughed so hard that tears filled his eyes.

_No Rein, you silly. I’ll finally kiss her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> I'm so proud of myself I managed to write this piece. It's been a while since I sat down and brought myself to write something. It took some time and energy (what doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it :D)
> 
> Feel free to correct me - everyone makes mistakes after all. Let me know if you would like to see more of it, I'm sure I can figure something out ;)
> 
> Also remember to enjoy your coffee in the morning!


	2. On the shore

By the time ‘Overwatch’ got close enough to the shore the sun was about to go down. Captain Jack ordered to prepare a cockboat and Fareeha couldn’t be more happy to hear that she was going to row in the first round together with Zarya, Mei, Satya and Jack. Others for whom there was no place on the boat were allowed to reach the beach by swimming. Junkrat took this chance and immediately jumped in to the dark waters shouting, “I will be the first one there, not you!”. He swum as fast as he could splashing water high. Fareeha thought she would even fly to the shore if it meant to get to Angela in a quicker way. Although there was no need to rush since ‘Reaper’s revenge’ was still looking for a good place to drop an anchor.

The cockboat fell onto the surface so Fareeha wasted no time and hopped in it catching two oars. Soon Zarya sat in front of her grabbing another pair of oars, they didn’t need to wait until Jack and Mei also took their sits. The one that was still missing was Satya.

“Move your _zhopa_ woman” the Russian musclehead pressed on a sailor who happened to have some problems with getting off a rope ladder.

“Oh I will beat your _zhopa_ once I’m next to you!” Satya growled back as she tried to free her leg from the rope. She succeed in that after a while but sadly she missed the boat’s bench and ended up in cold water.

“Ladies, let’s go” Jack sighed and looked with pity at Satya once she came out to his view, “And you can grab the boat from behind or swim by yourself. A wet mess beside me is unnecessary unless you’re a whore”, he burst into laugh exposing some of his golden teeth.  

Satya, on the deck known as Symmetra, was the latest member of ‘Overwatch’. The reason Jack brought her in was either her exotic beauty, or what was more likely, to make fun of her clumsiness. But despite the fact of being clumsy everyone was well aware of her combat skills. No one wanted to mess with her beside Jack. Fareeha found her determined and trustworthy. She definitely wasn’t the type who would let others to push her around, so when the captain said she couldn’t get to the boat she did just that.

“I hate you all” she admitted seeing her companions smirking.

“Riiight” Jack wiped tears of his eyes , “Pharah, Zarya! If you manage to outride Junkrat and get us all to the shore first, two barrels of the finest rum are yours.”

 

>>> 

 

After long time spent on a ship Pharah had little problems with standing still when she got out of the cockboat. She kneeled in wet sand breathing out a sigh of relief, then she trembled because of holding back laughter and tears. Small hands tighten around her arms and helped her to get up. It was Mei with her warming smile and pure gaze. Fareeha thanked her with a small nod before they heard heavy breathing behind their backs.

“Damn you scrubs!” poor Junkrat sounded like he was about to die as he crawled to them exhausted.

Fareeha smiled offering him a hand, “You’re not that bad swimmer for a guy without one leg.”

“I’d win if I didn’t race a fucking boat”

“Of course you would, that’s why I’ll give you half of the barrel Jack owes me.”

Junkrat’s eyes brightened immediately at  her words, “There is no better mate than you”.

                                                                                                                                               

Jack who was walking to and fro on the beach finally spoke,

“We’ll encamp here. Zarya’s already gone for the rest of the crew and I can see people from “Reaper’s revenge” are ready to come here as well. We’ll need a campfire, Pharah and Sym are responsible for that. Me, Junk and Mei will set up a camp. To work,” he clasped.

Fareeha only made sure she had her weapon ready in any case and went into the woods with Symmetra following her. They decided to not go deep in to the forest as the visibility was getting worse cause of the sunset.

 

The pirate couldn’t stand the sight of Satya soaking wet and shaking while they were gathering the wood.

“Here take this”, Fareeha took of her coat and put it on the other woman’s back. The pirate didn’t even attempt to refuse but put her arms into dry sleeves.

On their way back Fareeha spotted a some yellow flowers. They reminded them of Angela’s blonde hair, so she bent down and took the pretties one of them as a gift for her love.

When they returned the beach was full of people who were busy carrying crates full of the rest of the supplies, barrels of rum and wine and some old sailcloth meant for building tents. Fareeha dropped the pack of wood in the middle of that crowd and soon everything around was illuminated and got pleasantly warmer.

A lot of pirates gathered around the fire to warm up a bit. None of them was Angela.

Fareeha had to ask a certain Brit for help, “Where’s she?”,

“Well, hello Fareeha! It’s great to see you again too. I’m doing just fine though I missed you so much”, tiny arms spread open counting for a hug and Fareeha couldn’t resist although Tracer’s zingers made her kind of upset.

“Glad you’re ok. So?”

“Ugh, is there a time you don’t think about her?” Tracer rolled her eyes playfully still needling Fareeha, “Honestly, she’s the same. Couldn’t stop talking about you for five bloody weeks.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I was glad she disappeared so I didn’t have to listen to that shit” here she sighed very loudly, “And here you go talking about her again. You should notice others sometimes too.”

“Are you done?” Pharah crossed her arms getting irritated a bit.

“Uh, yes. She went over there”, Lena pointed to the darkness and Fareeha started to worry about Angela being somewhere there completely alone, “She might have mentioned something about preparing your own nest or whatever.”

Fareeha tore off her short sleeve, wrapped it around a stick and put the tip to the fire. When her torch was ready she went looking for Angela rolling the flower-gift in her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't focus on Pharmercy in this chapter D: let's say that other characters deserve some attention too XD  
> I promise the next one is going to be Fareeha and Angela only! Remember they will meet after 5 weeks of seperation, imagine what can happen ;))) So stay tuned for updates
> 
> thank you again for reading this <3 
> 
> enjoy your coffee in the morning! 
> 
> (if you have any questions or something is not clear feel free to let me know)


	3. It's been so long

It was quickly getting colder and colder when the Sun fell beneath the horizon. Little island seemed to be filled with a sweet noise of waves ending their lives on the shore and strange sounds of animals that lived in the jungle. Nothing was visible in the darkness that surrounded her but a small circle of light which a torch provided.

_Why would she go so far away?_

Fareeha’s got even more worried when she turned and realized that their camp was just a little burning flame in the distance. From time to time Reinhardt’s deep laughter could be heard – honestly that man should be used as an alarm when danger occurred – beside that other voices were not audible.

She was sure there was no living soul anywhere close. Probably Lena was just joking and waiting now with Angela and the others in the camp. Waiting for Fareeha to laugh at her desperation. They did that quite a lot of times, sadly. She didn’t care anyway. Young pirate wasn’t afraid of her feeling towards Angela. No shame has ever filled her because of their relationship although some of people were clearly showing their disapproval. One of them would be Torbjörn.

He was like a father to Angela. He was the one that took her in after her parents death. He was the one who taught her how to sail. And finally he was the one who meet them with one another. In the end he regretted it the most. Torbjörn never kept his attitude hidden, in fact he liked to demonstrate it in many different ways. The first time when he saw them together in rather intimate position he kicked Fareeha out of his house beating her up furiously in the process. And even though she had her nose broken and a black eye, she could understand his anger. Founding out his ‘daughter’ wasn’t like other girls was a huge shock and Fareeha couldn’t blame him. But other times, like that when he sent a group of men on her, or when he tried to rope her into some illegal stuff so she had to be imprisoned, were insane. Yet all his plans, no matter how sneaky, were not enough to stop her from being close to Angela. Truth to be told, Fareeha was never used to doing things the easy way.

_I didn’t give up then, I won’t give up now_

Having thought that she took some more steps forward when she heard a very familiar and also annoyed voice, “Shit!”

Three steps further and Fareeha saw Angela kneeling on the sand with her back turned to her. She was completely unaware of someone else’s presence until Fareeha grunted.

“Well, well” she tried not to snicker seeing Angela’s body stiffening, “So I’m aching to hear your voice again after such a long time and the first word you say is ‘shit’. How barbaric.”

Angela turned to face her lover and Fareeha was gifted with the most beautiful smile in the entire world.

“I’m sorry, stupid wood won’t catch a fire.” She said and the younger woman thought these were the sweetest words ever. Without saying anything Fareeha walked over to the pile of stick and threw her torch to it. A high flame exploded in front of them.

Their eyes met and Fareeha felt at peace. Everything was just fine with Angela. Everything got a new, better sense when she was around.

“Hi, beautiful” instead of saying that Fareeha decided to used their sign language one last time. She would forget the spoken language if it meant hearing that Angela’s melodic giggle until last of her days.

Angela got closer to the younger woman never ending their eyes’ contact, “Hello, handsome.”

The Egyptian had imagined their encounter every night before going to sleep. Her thoughts contained a lot of desperate touching, kissing and sex. Never like this. Never like standing and sinking in one another’s eyes. And she felt ashamed at those thoughts. How could she think of Angela that way? She was so much more than just a body to use.

 

_“Sometimes people’s desires blur their sight, sometimes they blind them, very often they burn out their eyes.”_

_Oh mother,_ _if you were here right now, you would slap me in the face_

 

“I’m sorry”, Fareeha blurted out.

“For what?”

“I shouldn’t. You don’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”

“Fareeha, what are you talking about?”

Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck noticing when blue eyes moved to look at her lips.

“My thoughts about you haven’t been very, uhm, innocent lately. And I don’t think it’s fair to you…”, Fareeha looked to the side getting more and more embarrassed with the situation. What she didn’t notice was Angela shrugging off her coat and then slowly undoing faded laces of her shirt.

“I know I sound like a cre-“

“I’m not an angel myself, don’t apologize Fareehali”, Angela had to cut off that stupid mumbling to eventually catch a needed attention. She smiled victoriously when Fareeha’s mouth went wide at her exposed breasts. Soon she had enough of her just watching. She leaned up to the ear hidden behind black hair brushing her right breast against dark bicep on purpose.

“It’s been too long”, she whispered, “Please, touch me. I need it. You need it.”

Their lips crushed together. Fareeha thought it felt like sailing through a new sea with waves eagerly crushing on a ram. For Angela it was more like mooring in a save port after a dangerous storm. Despite their different images they couldn’t be more sure that it felt like home.

The kiss grew hotter and more intense when Fareeha put her hands on Angela’s hips pulling her closer. Even through her shirt Fareeha could feel bare nipples stiffening and it made her moan into the other woman’s mouth. It was Angela who first became impatient and so she started biting Fareeha’s lips until she pulled away. They both were breathing heavily still hungry for more.

Fareeha knew she wouldn’t get a chance later so before letting lust enslave her, she exclaimed, “I love you!”, and picked up the woman to whom her heart belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this is the next chapter, hope you like it! 
> 
> I must admit it that i havent had much time to write lately and it seems like the nearest future is going to be hard for me, but don't worry I'll try my best and find some more time  
> now I hope you enjoyed this so far... if not at least enjoy your coffee in the morning :D 
> 
> <3 love ya


End file.
